Unicorns
by vampiremoon22
Summary: Arthur tricks DW into eating unicorn meat. 1 shot.


**Hi. Me again! :) My brother thought this would be a funny story, so I wrote it. Please comment and tell me what you think. Like most Arthur stories I've read here, this is mostly drabble and just for fun. It is NOT to be taken seriously.**

**-Vampiremoon22**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur or Thinkgeek's Unicorn Meat

To order some Unicorn meat (Yes, it exists!) go to .

DW was suspicious. Arthur and Buster had been sneaking around ever since they recieved that strange package from the mailman yesterday. "Hmmm." She thought. "I'll bet it's some stupid thing to talk to aliens that won't really work. Boys are so dumb!" She went outside to play in the sandbox.

While she was digging with her little plastic shovel, she smelled something funny. She ignored it for the moment and built the next level of her sandcastle. That's when she knew what the smell was. She dropped all her toys, (including her brand new princess doll she'd gotten for her birthday a week ago) and ran inside.

"DW, no running in the house!" Her mom scolded.

"But it's all over me!" She whined.

"What's all over you?" Her dad asked.

"**Poop**!" She screamed. "Arthur's dog pooped in the sand box again!"

"Go upstairs DW, I'll be up in a minute to give you a bath." Her mom said with a sigh.

"And I'll have a little talk with Arthur." Her dad told her.

* * *

"So you need to watch Pal more carefully." His dad concluded. "Especially tonight while your mom and I are out."

"I will dad." Arthur promised as his dad walked away.

Later, after Mr. and Mrs. Read had left, Arthur was in the kitchen warming up dinner in the microwave. Their dad had prepared it earlier. He'd instructed Arthur to heat it in the microwave and serve it warm. Arthur had removed the meat and replaced it with the contents from the can of stuff he'd recieved in the mail.

"Unicorn meat?" Buster asked, reading the label. "From real unicorns?"

"No Buster." Arthur explained. "It's really.." He glanced at the ingredients list. "Whatever that is. Unicorns don't exist."

"Unless..." Buster said with a far away look in his eyes. "They only live on another planet!"

"Maybe..." Arthur muttered. "But this is from Earth. I'm going to trick DW."

"So, what did dad leave for dinner?" DW asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure." Arthur told her. "I don't think we've had it before, but dad said it was really good." He said, resisting the urge to smile. "Let's eat."

They sat at the table to eat. They'd all finished in a few minutes, but DW wanted seconds. She thought the meat was very good.

"It's over there on the counter." Arthur told her. Right where he'd left the empty can. "Help yourself."

DW stood and walked to the counter. When she got there, she saw the can. "Why does it have a unicorn on it?" She asked.

"What?" Arthur asked innocently.

"A unicorn. On the can." She said again, pointing.

"Let's see." Arthur stood up and walked over. "Oh, this is the can dad got that really good meat from." He said as DW stared in horror.

"Why does it have a unicorn?" She asked again, her voice wavering.

"Well," Arthur said, "Usually the pictures on the can show what's inside the can. Like canned corn."

"Or chicken noodle soup." Buster added.

"So that would mean... Wait, the label says Unicorn meat." Arthur observed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" DW screamed loudly. "You mean I..."

"I'm afraid so DW."Arthur said. "You just ate unicorn."

"And asked for seconds." Buster told her. "Hey, that means you'll be immortal now, like that guy from Harry Potter!"

(**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter either**)

"I don't want to be im-normal!" DW whined. "Arthur, get it out of me quick!"

"Sorry DW, but once you've eaten something, you can't get it out." Her brother said. "Hey look at this." He pointed to the can. "It says the unicorn's name was Dana."

"Dana." DW sniffed. "I'm sorry I ate you! I didn't know!" She hugged the can and sobbed. Then she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

Buster turned to Arthur. "Is there any more?"

* * *

Arthur had hidden the can by the time their parents got home. Actually, he'd given it to Pal who'd buried it in the neighbor's lawn. But in any case, the evidence was gone.

"Hi Arthur." His dad said. "Where's DW?"

"She's been in her room for a few hours."

Her parents went upstairs to check on her. When they got to her room, she was curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth. "Help me!" She screamed. "They're staring at me! They want to kill me and eat me like I ate Dana! They're so angry!"

"DW. What happened?" Her mom asked.

"Unicorns! I ate a unicorn, and now they're gonna eat me!"

"DW, you couldn't have eaten a unicorn." Her dad told her.

Arthur walked in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think she's hallucinating." Their mom said. "She keeps saying things about unicorns."

"She must have just had a bad dream or something." Arthur said.

His dad looked at him. "What happpened while we were out?"

"Nothing. Buster and I played video games while DW played with her dolls. Then we had the dinner you left us and DW came up here."

"Ok. But why is she screaming about unicorns?"

"I don't know. She was probably just dreaming."

His mom turned to his dad. "David, I think we should take her to the hospital. I'm worried."

Later...

When his parents got back from the hospital, Arthur asked, "Is DW ok?"

"DW's... going to be in the insane asylum for awhile Arthur." His dad explained. "She thinks she ate unicorn meat and that the "other unicorns" are mad at her because of it."

"She'll be comfortable and under surveillance 24 hours a day." His mom told him. "That way, she won't be able to hurt herself."

"She was saying something about the unicorns telling her to go to the roof of the house and jump." His dad said.

His mom burst into tears and turned her face away from them.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a few weeks." His dad told her, pulling her into a hug. He waved Arthur over. Arthur joined in the hug.

THE ASYLUM

DW was sitting alone on a small mattress. She'd just finished talking with Ms. Edwards. She was going to be her doctor for as long as she was here. But she wouldn't stop the unicorns. They were at bay for the moment, but the second the large metal door swung shut they would be back. Teasing her, taunting her, threatening her... Yes, even now they edged closer and closer. DW heard the click of the lock and the unicorns advanced. Happy ponies that were once her friends now were out for her blood.

As the lock clicked securely into place, DW could hear a new sound. She vaguely recognised it as her brother's voice. But it was laughing, mocking her and spurring the unicorns closer. It became louder and more demonic as they drew ever closer. DW closed her eyes. When she felt one touch her hand, she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**So, what do you think? Review please.**

**-Vampiremoon22**


End file.
